


Next Time Around

by Quinnion



Series: Next Time Around [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Eren being a dork, Eren gets emotional, Everyone remembers their past lives, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hanji being Hanji, Hanji is non binary, Jean is a dick, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Angst, Morning Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pretty emotional at times, Reunions, Rough Sex, slight stubble kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnion/pseuds/Quinnion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 22 years since Eren and the rest of his fellow soldiers have been reborn into a modern society, centuries after the war, with their memories intact. Eren has meet most of the people from his past life but he's still waiting to bump into a few, particularly Levi and his old squad. The two of them got together in their old life and he's still waiting for him to come back. He starts to doubt if he’ll ever see Levi again. </p><p>(Updating every Friday, or earlier if I can)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is based on the wonderful reincarnation AU fanart series by dreamxxdream (http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com). Don't worry, I asked them for permission and they said that it's okay for me to base this fic off of their art. For every chapter I'll be adding the link to whatever part(s) of the series that chapter is based off of so you can check it out. I'll be updated every Friday if I can, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Here's the link to the art chapter 1 is based off of: http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/74834335393

Eren hums softly as he walks down the street, his messenger bag rhythmically bumping against the back of his thigh with each step. He’s walking back from his business administration class at Trost University where’s he’s been going to college for three years now. He’s in his senior year but still doesn’t know what he wants to do for a career. Eren picked business as his major since it seemed like the most practical option and he doesn’t dislike it like most other subjects. 

Eren’s been living with his two best friends, Armin and Mikasa, in a small apartment near campus since he moved out of the house. The trio meet in middle school and when they recognized each other from the memories that everyone insists aren’t real they immediately become best friends like before. 

Over the years Eren has meet most of the other people from his past life, all of them remembered as well and many suffered from the trauma they experienced although each person coped and was affected differently. Eren, for example, developed severe anger issues and had to go to therapy for most of his life to learn how to control himself and cope. Mikasa on the other hand repressed most of her emotions and although she’s fine now a few years ago she acted so unemotional people questioned whether she could feel anything at all. Armin has shown symptoms of anxiety throughout his whole life and has a very hard time dealing with them but after therapy he improved dramatically just like Eren did.

They meet Jean and Marco in the the end of high school as well as Reiner, Bertholdt and all the others but they went to different colleges. Jean and Marco ended up enrolling in Trost University as well but they live on campus. The only people Eren hasn’t met yet is Levi, Erwin and the old squad. He starts to doubt if he’ll ever see them again. 

Eren sighs sadly as he thinks about Levi, they got together in their past life and fell in love but it was short lived. Levi died in the final battle against the titans and Eren passed away several months after, his human form deteriorating and heating up from the inside out. Eren takes a sip from his cappuccino and lazily kicks a small pebble in front of him as he reminisces over his past relationship with Levi.

He remembers how the man would hold him through the night, his arms wrapping tightly around his torso as if to protect him from the cruel world. Whenever Eren had nightmares, which was often, Levi would help him through his panic attacks and kiss away his tears. He remembers how his lover would sneak small kisses and pecks throughout the day when no one was looking, he’d lean over and kisses his cheek or forehead while they clean or train together. He remembers how Levi’s face would light up when Eren improved controlling his titan form, a rare smile on his face. 

Eren sighs sadly, staring at the cracks in the sidewalk as he walks slowly. He looks up and ends up face to face with a man who he immediately recognizes. It takes a few seconds for the man to returns Eren’s gaze but his facial expression completely changes when he does. His eyes widen and his furrowed eyebrows raise in surprise, his lips part slightly, a sharp gasp escaping them. His whole body jerks as he stops walking, staring at Eren intensely.

Eren returns the gaze and is frozen in place, his bottom lip quivers and tears start to build up in his eyes, a few drops rolling down his cheeks. He clenches his fist and opens his mouth.

“Corporal?” he chokes out, his voice strained. A small smile spreads across Levi’s lips and he gives a curt nod. Eren breaks out of his trance at that acknowledgment, they both take a few steps, meeting each other halfway. Eren wraps his arms around Levi’s torso as he throws his arms around his neck. They tighten their hold on one another as much as they can, Eren clutches onto the back of Levi’s jacket, clinging onto him as if if he were to let go Levi would disappear into thin air.

The older man buries his face into Eren’s shoulder, hiding the fact that a few tears have dripped from his eyes and onto the fabric, staining it lightly. Eren lets out a choked sob and hugs Levi tighter, he presses his nose against his hair and inhales deeply, relishing in the fact that he’s finally here, his heart pounding widely in his chest.

They maintain the embrace for a few minutes in the middle of the street as people just pass them by without giving them a second glance. Levi is the one to pull back first, he keeps his arms around Eren as he moves back just enough so he can see his face. Levi cups Eren’s cheek and rubs his thumb against the side of his face, wiping at the tear tracks on his skin. 

“Wanna get coffee?” he asks with a soft smile. Eren grins and nods a bit, he lets go of Levi and lets his arms drop down to his sides.

“I’d love to” he replies.

Levi leads Eren to a coffee shop close to the campus where many college students hang out and do work. Their hands brush together as they walk and Eren immediately grabs the older man’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Levi chuckles and glances at him with a small smirk, he squeezes Eren’s hand gently.

They sit down at a small table in the back and hang their jackets on the back of the two chairs. A waitress comes around and takes their order before fetching two cups of espresso for them.

Eren can’t stop grinning at Levi, he looks up at the brunet and smiles “What’s that look for?” he asks.

“I don’t know” Eren shrugs “I guess I’m just happy” he adds, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Levi chuckles and leans back in his chair, lifting his leg and letting his ankle rest on his other knee.

“I’m happy too” he says after a while “I was wondering...what ever happened to you after I died, you know, back then” he asks seriously.

Eren frowns a bit and sighs “Well humanity won...but I died a few months after, my human body just fell apart, it was like the stronger my titan form got the weaker my human one did” he explains. Levi presses his lips in a straight line and nods, he can’t help feel upset that Eren died so young but at least they’re here now. He decides to change the subject.

“So what are you up to now?” he asks curiously, the waitress comes back and sets down the cups of coffee before quickly leaving to tend to other customers. Eren lightens up at the question and takes a sip of his coffee before answering.

“Well I got to Trost University-” he starts off.

“You’re in college? How old are you?” Levi interrupts him, hoping he’s not too young. 

“I’m 22” he replies, Levi sighs in relief and nods a bit “How about you?” Eren asks.

“I’m 28...so only a six year difference, that’s not that bad” he adds “I was afraid you were a freshman”

Eren chuckles and takes another sip “Would that have stopped you from getting together with me again?” he asks.

Levi smiles a bit and shakes his head “I guess not...go on then, with your story”

The younger man nods before continuing “Well I got to Trost and I major in business, I live with Mikasa and Armin who also go there” he explains “Armin is majoring in marine biology” 

Levi snores “I’m not surprised” he adds before gesturing to keep going.

Eren chuckles a bit and smiles “and Mikasa is majoring in educational services...I’ve meet pretty much every one from my past life except the old squad” he says “So, how about you? What’s your new life like?” 

Levi sips at his coffee and smiles “Well even though I was born poor I managed to get a scholarship and major in business, I meet Erwin in college and when I graduated he offered me a job at this security company he works for. I accepted and I meet everyone else there, Petra, Oluo, Erd, Gunther, Hanji..they all work there too” he lists off the names. Eren grins when he hears that they’ve been reborn in this life as well.

“That sounds nice” he says softly as he finishes his coffee. He looks up at Levi and grins “I’m so happy I found you.”

Levi nods and leans closer, their faces inches apart “Me too...brat” he adds the affectionate nickname after a moment. Eren chuckles at that and sighs “Do you want to come back with me to my apartment?” Levi asks. 

A light blush covers Eren’s cheeks, he looks down at the ground and nods slightly “Yes...” he chokes out, his voice cracking. 

Levi smirks and pecks his lips very gently “Good..” he whispers, their lips still just centimeters apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, in a week or so I'll have the second chapter up! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'll post chapter 2 next Friday (3/4)


	2. Claimed (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title implies, Levi claims Eren for a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it (it's mostly smut)
> 
> Here's the link to the art chapter 2 is based off of: http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/75156208870 and http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/75270166289

Eren is perfectly aware of what’s going to happen when they reach Levi’s apartment. He holds onto the older man’s hand and tries not to look too nervous. Levi hums happily as he swings their arms slightly while they walk to his place.

Eren hasn’t slept with anyone before, of course he’s fooled around with people but he’s never gone all the way. He always hoped he would meet Levi in this life, wanting him to be his first just like before. Eren blushes when he remembers their first time back then, they had waiting until they’d been dating for six months. Levi wanted to make sure Eren really wanted their relationship to be serious and honestly Eren wouldn’t have been ready any earlier. 

Eren remembers the way Levi’s hands gently ran over his chest and caressed his inner thighs as he spread his legs. He had pulling away Eren’s hands when he tried to cover his face to hide his blush and muffle his moans. Levi had kissed down his neck and chest to relax him and gone slow, always being very considerate of Eren. He remembers how his back had arched off the bed and the sound of the headboard thumping rhythmically against the wall, the thumps getting faster as Levi picked up the pace.

Levi looks up at him when he reach his apartment, he notices the blush covering Eren’s face “You okay?” he asks teasingly.

Eren sputters a bit and nods, only blushing harder as he realize where his mind had wandered off to “Y-yeah...I’m fine, just nervous” he adds. Levi nods a bit and unlocks the door, he leads Eren into his apartment and they take off their shoes at the front.

Eren wanders around for a bit, admiring Levi’s apartment, his place being much nicer than his own. Levi takes off his jacket and leads him into the different rooms “You have a really nice place” Eren comments as he takes him to the bedroom. 

“Thank you” Levi replies as looks up at Eren and takes his hand, tugging him closer. Levi wraps his arm around Eren’s waist and pulls him down into a kiss. Eren groans softly and returns the kiss, he has to bend down a bit. He closes his eyes and hums softly, moving his lips against Levi’s. The older man wraps his arms around Eren’s neck as the other slips his hands under Levi’s shirt from behind. Levi pushes off Eren’s jacket and lets it fall to the floor, he moves backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed and he sits down, pulling Eren on top of him.

Eren gasps sharply and straddles his lover’s hips, sitting on his lap. Levi moves one hand to rest on Eren’s hips as the other moves up his back, resting between his shoulder blades for the moment. Eren slots their lips together and immediately parts his lips when he feels Levi push his tongue against them. He lets out a faint moan as Levi explores his mouth, letting their tongues twirl together and nibbling on his bottom lip. 

Eren can already feel himself get hot and bothered from just making out, his erection straining against his pants. Levi’s hands wander over his body, running over his back and slipping up his shirt. He lets his fingers trail over his muscled abdomen and up to tease his nipples. Eren gasps at the sensation and breaks the kiss, panting lightly. He blushes when he sees Levi smirk up at him, the older man tilts his head a bit and latches his lips onto Eren’s neck.

He sucks and nibbles at the skin, leaving dark marks all over his neck and collarbone as Eren moans softly. Levi rubs at his nipples until they grow hard, he pinches them and Eren yelps in surprise, the sound followed by a moan.

Levi chuckles “I missed this so much...missed your sweet noises” he purrs, he moves his hand down to Eren’s clothed erection and grinds the heel of his palm against him. 

Eren nods and curses under his breath “F-fuck..” he rocks his hips up against Levi’s hand “Me too...I’ve waited so long for this” he adds. Levi tilts his head and furrows his brow.

“What do you mean?” he asks. 

Eren blushes and looks down at the ground “Well I waited for you...I haven’t slept with anyone before, I wanted you to be my first.” 

Levi grins at that and kisses Eren deeply “That means a lot to me...so I have the honor of taking your virginity for a second time.”

Eren chuckles a bit and nods “I guess you do” he smiles. Levi continues and grinds his hand against Eren’s crotch as he sucks on his neck, he tugs off his shirt and smiles at the sight. 

Eren whines a bit and squirms, his erection getting uncomfortable “Come on, I’ve waited long enough for this” he says “Hurry up and fuck me already.” 

Levi laughs a bit and suddenly flips them over, Eren on the bottom. He settles between his lover's legs and looks down at him as he takes off his own shirt, discarding it.

“Impatient brat” he mutters as he leans down and licks around Eren’s nipple before sucking on it. Eren moans softly and arches into the touch, he wraps his legs around him and rocks his hips.

Levi smiles and grinds back down against him, letting out a groan at the feeling. He trails his hands down Eren’s chest and slowly unbuttons his pants. Eren shivers slightly as he feels Levi tug down his pants, he extends his legs slightly so they slip off easily. Levi gently caresses Eren’s inner thighs as he pulls back to look down at him.

“You sure you want to do this?” he asks. Eren nods and spreads his legs for him, blushing deeply as he glances away. Levi sits up between Eren’s legs, bent slightly at the knees, he reaches to the side and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom out of his nightstand drawer. Levi looks down at Eren with a slight smirk as he pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, lathering up three of them.

He watches Eren carefully as he moves his hands between his legs, he presses the tip of his index finger against Eren’s entrance. The younger male gasps sharply and shivers at the feeling, he fists the sheets nervously as he feels Levi slowly push his finger inside of him. Eren makes a soft sound of discomfort, not really use to the feeling. He shifts his hips and after a moment he nods, signaling for Levi to keep going. 

Levi slowly moves his finger in and out of Eren, watching his face carefully. Eren gasps softly and looks up at Levi, smiling a bit as he rocks his hips against his finger and lets out a faint moan.

After a few minutes Eren nods a bit “Add another..” he whispers softly. Levi smiles and kisses down his lover’s chest as he pushes in another finger. Eren hisses at the feeling, the stretch a bit painful. Levi wraps his hand around his cock and strokes him to distract him from the pain, he scissors his fingers and stretches Eren out. 

The younger man moans softly and bucks his hips into his hand, his eyes snap open when he feels Levi’s fingers curl up to hit his prostate “Levi!” he cries out, rolling his hips down to press the digits in deeper.

Levi smirks and thrusts his fingers faster, massaging his sweet spot every time he pushes them back in “Does that feel good?” he teases.

Eren nods and throws his head back, letting out a desperate moan “Ah! Y-yes...Right there!” he arches his back slightly, his legs spreading wider. Levi fingers Eren for a few more minutes, he feels his cock twitch at his sweet sounds and admires Eren’s body.

Once Eren feels he’s properly stretched he opens his eyes and looks up at Levi nervously “I...I’m ready, I want you to make love to me” he whispers. Levi smiles and leans down to kiss Eren gently, pecking his lips. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on the sheets, too far gone to care about cleanliness. 

He sits up and maintains his gaze with Eren as he strips off his pants and boxers, revealing his hard cock. Eren lets out a gasp at the sight, blushing deeply “So big” he whispers, not knowing Levi can hear the quiet words. He takes the condom and tears the wrapping, he rolls the condom onto his member and grabs the lube, lathering himself up. Levi strokes himself a few times and moans softly, causing Eren to blush. 

Levi positions himself, he grabs Eren’s hips and pulls him close, his ass resting on his thighs. He lifts one of Eren’s legs up on his shoulder while the he positions the other one on his left hip. Eren grips the sheets and takes deep breathes as Levi slowly pushes inside of him, he whimpers at the stretch but gets use to it quickly. Levi sinks in down to the hilt with a low groan, biting his lip at the tightness. He resists the urge to thrust into Eren and waits for him to adjust.

Eren pants softly and moans a bit “You can move” he chokes out. Levi nods and pulls out until he’s halfway out before thrusting back in gentle. Levi only thrusts a few times before he stops, noticing Eren lift up his arm and try to cover his face, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Levi looks down at him worriedly and frowns “Hey, Eren are you crying?” he asks “Does it hurt?”

Eren shakes his head and reaches up, he cups Levi’s face with both hands and pulls him down. Levi furrows his brow and looks down at him, confused. Eren presses their lips together “I just...I’ve missed you so much” he mutters against his lips, his hand holding onto Levi’s shoulder and the other rests on the nape of his neck.

Levi smiles and leans forward, he pecks Eren’s lips and kisses down his neck, supporting himself with his forearms laying flat on either side of Eren’s shoulders “...I miss you too, brat” he replies, wiping away Eren’s tears.

“Keep going Levi” the younger male whispers, rolling his hips a bit. Levi nods and chuckles, he spreads Eren’s legs and pulls out of him only to thrust back in, eliciting a loud moan from Eren.

Levi sets a steady, gentle pace at first, slowly thrusting into Eren, hitting his prostate every time. Eren moans loudly and grips onto Levi’s back and shoulder, digging his fingernails into his skin.

“Fuck” he pants out “H-harder Levi...Please” he says between moans. Levi grins and obliges, he snaps his hips and thrusts hard. Eren arches his back and drags his fingers down Levi’s back, creating angry, red scratches on his skin.

Levi picks up the pace and pounds into Eren, enjoying the cries of pleasure that slip out of his mouth, a bit of drool dripping down his chin. The sounds of skin slapping against fill the room along with the creaking of the bed and the rhythmic thumping of the headboard against the wall.

Levi knows Eren isn’t going to last long being a virgin and he can already feel him tighten around him, precum leaking from his hard cock onto his abdomen. Eren moans loudly and bucks his hips widely, feeling his climax approached “Levi! I’m so close” he whines.

Levi grunts as he pounds into Eren, moaning as he feels himself get closer to releasing. He wraps his hand around Eren’s cock, rubbing his thumb against the head and spreading the precum over the tip as he pumps his length “Cum for me” he whispers huskily. 

Eren nods and throws his head back, his whole body tenses and his muscles spasm as he cums all over his chest “Ah-hh! Levi!” he practically screams as he cums. Levi moans when he feels Eren clench around him. He slams into Eren a few more times before he lets out choked out moan and releases, his hips stuttering.

Eren collapses against the bed and pants heavily, his eyes hazy and half-lidded. Levi pulls out of Eren with a groan and rolls off the condom, he tries it off and throws it in the nearby bin. Levi grabs the tissues and cleans the both of them up while Eren still recovers. 

Levi lays next to him and the younger male rolls over, he lays on top of Levi, resting his head against his chest. Levi smiles and reaches over, turning off the lights. Levi threads his fingers through Eren’s hair and aimlessly plays with the soft strands, twirling them around his finger. He lets his hand rest near his head and Eren reaches over, he takes Levi’s hand in his and slowly laces their fingers together. 

Levi smiles a bit and lets out a content sigh, he looks down at Eren as the boy stares at their intertwined hands. Levi kisses the top of his head “I love you” he mutters against his hair. Eren blushes lightly and grins, looking up at him.

He kisses his chin, it being the only part of his face he can reach at the moment “I love you too” he whispers. Eren rests his head against Levi’s collarbone and tangles their legs together. They close their eyes and slowly fall asleep in each other’s arms, their hearts breathing steadily.

_____________________________________________________

 

Levi puts down his phone when he’s done sending a text to Erwin. He rolls over and snorts a bit when he sees Eren sprawled on his stomach next to him. His hair is sticking up in all directions and his shirt riding up his back, the sheets are tangled with his legs. 

Levi looks up when he hears a knock on his door. Eren’s snoring stops as he jolts a bit, the knocking waking him up. He mutters softly and rubs at his eyes, sitting up in bed.

“Huh? Who’s that?” he says, his words slurred.

Levi chuckles and sits up, he kisses his boyfriend’s forehead sweetly “I’ll get it” he says. He rolls out of bed and puts on a shirt and pants before stumbling over to the door. Eren gets out of bed shortly after and tugs on his shirt before following Levi.

Levi opens the door just wide enough so he can stick his head out. He looks up at Erwin who tilts his head a bit “Hm? You’re not ready?” he asks, his hands in his pockets. Since Erwin lives in the same building as Levi he usually drops by to pick him up so they can go to work together.

Levi grips the edge of the door with his hand and sighs, a bit annoyed “Didn’t I text you? Check our damn phone. I’m coming in later today” he says. Erwin nods a bit and looks behind Levi as Eren pops up behind the shorter man, still in his underwear. Levi curses under his breath and opens the door a bit wider. 

Eren gasps sharply when he sees Erwin “Commander!” he exclaims, he stands straighter and salutes Erwin, slamming his fist over his heart “Good morning sir! Long time no see!” he sputters out.

Levi looks up at him and shakes his head slightly “Eren. No, stop” he whispers. Erwin’s eyes widen with surprise, he looks and smirks when he sees Eren is in his underwear and connects the dots.

He grins and glances at Levi before looking back at Eren “Hello Eren, it’s nice to see you again” he says “It has been a while”

_____________________________________________________

 

“What a ridiculous performance” Levi comments as he scans over the newspaper, holding his coffee cup in his other hand, his fingertips pressed up against the rim. Levi takes a sip as Eren covers his face with his hands, a deep blush spreading across his face.

“It was a reflex!” he exclaims, still embarrassed about the events that took place ten minutes ago. 

Levi snorts and sets down his coffee cup on the table next to his plate “Long time no see? Seriously?” he teases, smiling a bit.

Eren shakes his head and curls his back a bit, as if trying to hide “Please stop teasing me!” he whines. 

Levi chuckles and looks up at him, he leans forward and kisses his red nose sweetly “I don’t mean to embarrass you but you have to admit, that was pretty funny.”

_____________________________________________________

 

Erwin smirks at Levi when he finally shows up to work, he tilts his head “Had a rough night Levi? You look tired” he says, smiling. Levi stares at him with a blank expression, not looking amused, he shrugs and takes off his gloves. Erwin only smiles wider as that “Why don’t you take a few days off to catch up. I’ll allow it” he suggests.

Levi looks up at him and frowns, glaring at the taller man “Shut the fuck up, Erwin.” he says before leaving to hang up his jacket. Erwin laughs softly and gets back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I'll post chapter 3 next Friday (3/11)


	3. Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa doesn't approve and Jean steals Eren's phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peeps! Here's the third chapter (it's a bit short) I hope you like it :)
> 
> Here's the link to the art chapter 3 is based off of: http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/76121781402 and http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/78333324591

Eren curses under his breath and jerks the game controller a bit as it vibrates, he slams the buttons quickly but still ends up dying. Mikasa laughs softly as she wins, she starts another round.

“So where were you yesterday?” Armin asks, sitting on the armrest of the couch “You didn’t come home for lunch.”

Eren blushes lightly and sighs “I met Levi” both of his friends gasp sharply “...and we caught up at a cafe, we’re dating again” he says bluntly, knowing there’s no point in lying since they’ll find out at some point.

Mikasa scoffs as she continues playing the video game, staring at the screen “That midget better treat you well this time around or I’ll slice him” she says “I bet he’s gotten weaker.”

Eren glances at her before quickly looking back at the screen “What the hell Mikasa? Don’t talk about him like that” he says as he slumps back against the couch, eyebrows furrowed. Armin frowns slightly as he sense the tension between them, he laughs nervously as he shifts on his seat.

“But seriously, you should see his apartment, as spotless as ever” Eren blurts out, not really thinking over the implications of what he said. Mikasa gasps sharply, her eyes widen, she opens her mouth to say something but Armin interrupts her. 

“Haha some things never change, huh?” he says. Eren nods and frowns slightly as Mikasa pauses the game.

Her expression becomes very serious as she looks at the brunet “Eren. I have a question” she says, her voice almost sounding threatening. 

Eren’s eyes widen as he looks at Mikasa, a bit creeped out by her stern expression “Heh?” he chokes out.

“Did you have sex with that guy, Eren?” she asks, leaning in closer as she stares at Eren intensely. 

Eren gasps sharply and blushes deeply “H-huh?!”

“W-well! What do you think?” he sputters out, embarrassed as he looks back at the screen.

Mikasa shakes her head and frowns as he leans in closer “I think that’d be a bad idea.”

“Like I care!” Eren explains. Armin stares at them with wide eyes, biting the inside of his cheek.

Eren sighs softly and blushes madly “Too bad it’s too late already! Geez” he says. Mikasa’s expression falls and she covers her face with her hand.

“I can’t believe you lost your virginity to that old pervert twice” she says as she shakes her head, sighing deeply.

Eren glares at her and frowns “So what if we did it?! None of your damn business! And don’t call him old!” he shouts, Armin gasps while Mikasa tries to bury her face in her hands “Maybe we even did it two or three times! Hell, we totally did!” he continues “And it was great! Maybe tomorrow-!” Armin slaps his hand over Eren’s mouth and muffles whatever he was going to say, a deep blush dusting his face.

_____________________________________________________

 

Eren grunts softly as he feels something hit the back of his head, he frowns deeply and looks back at Jean who’s sitting behind him. Eren looks down at the ground and notices the crumpled ball of paper that Jean must have thrown at him. He shakes his head and turns back to look at the front of the class, the professor wrapping up the lecture. Armin looks back for a moment and watches as Marco scolds Jean for teasing Eren.

Eren writes down a few more notes before closing his notebook “Alright, class is dismissed. I’ll see you next week” the professor says before packing up his things. The students get up and head out of the lecture hall, swinging their backpacks over their shoulders.

Everyone makes their way out of the building and heads down to the main area of the campus where the bus stop and parking lot is. Jean and Marco chat behind him as they walk down the path. Eren pulls out his phone and types out a text ‘I just got out of class. Can I come over? Your home, right?’ he sends it to Levi and sighs softly.

Eren blushes deeply and stares down at the screen as he types out another message ‘I miss you’ he writes, his bites his bottom lip as his thumb hovers over the send button, hesitant to press it. 

Eren gasps in surprise when he feels someone throw their arm over his shoulder. He looks to the side and frowns when he sees it’s Jean “Hey loser. Who are you texting?” he taunts him as he grabs Eren’s phone out of his hand.

Eren tries to grab the phone back but Jean extends his arm out of his reach, he looks at the message Eren has typed out “O-hoh? I miss you, huh? How cute” he teases. 

“God damn it Jean!” Eren shouts at the taller man, leaning forward to try to grab his phone back, blushing lightly.

Jean pushes his hand against Eren’s face and shoves him away as he manages to type out a message “A little lame though. Lemme fix that for you” he says as he keeps Eren behind him.

“Give it back horseface!” Eren shouts, his fist clenching with anger. Jean turns around and holds the phone out, showing Eren the message.

“There you go. You can thank me later” Jean says as he moves his thumb over the send button. Eren furrows his brow as he reads the message ‘I miss you baby, can’t wait to make you scream tonite ;) xxx’ 

Jean presses the send button and the message goes through. Eren’s eyes widen as his jaw drops, he screams and lunges forward “I’ll kill you, asshole!” he yells. Jean turns around and runs as Eren chases after him, he laughs loudly as Eren stumbles after him. They run for a few minutes until Eren manages to reach out and grab the back of Jean’s hoodie. Jean yelps as Eren tugs down and kicks him in the back of the knee. 

They both fall onto the concrete and Eren manages to get on top of Jean, he sits on his torso and reaches forward to grab his phone out of Jean’s hands “You fucking bastard! Are you insane?! That fucking hurt!” Jean yells at him, his whole body throbbing in pain. 

“Fuck you!! Serves you right!” Eren yells back, growling as he snatches his phone back.

“Oi” the word said with a harsh tone interrupts them, both boys look up at the figure the sound came from. Levi’s leaning back against his car looking down at his phone, he frowns and glares at Jean and Eren who are frozen in fear.

“Hey goddamn brat” he growls as he shows them his screen with the message that Jean sent “Who sent me this fucking bullshit?” he asks maliciously. Jean and Eren gasps sharply and scramble up onto their feet. 

Eren points at Jean “J-Jean did! Jean sent it!” he shouts, stuttering over his words. Levi turns his gaze toward Jean and glares at him, crossing his arms. Eren smiles a bit when he realizes Levi came to pick him up.

Jean turns to looks at him and scoffs “What are you smiling about!?” he demands.

Eren shakes his head and blushes lightly “N-nothing..” he says as he shoves his phone in his pocket. Eren walks up to Levi and smiles down at him, he leans forward and gently pecks his lips, still blushing.

Levi cracks a small smile and sighs “You have idiot friends” he says.

Eren grins and nods a bit, he takes Levi’s hand and laces their fingers together “Yeah, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I'll post chapter 4 next Friday (3/18)


	4. Mornings Are the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddling leads to other things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy it even though this is a short one
> 
> Here's the link to the art chapter 4 is based off of: http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/83108750408 and http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/83404370371

Levi mutters softly as his eyes flutter open, the sunlight filtering through the window of his bedroom waking him up. He parks his lips and smiles softly as he looks down at Eren laying on his chest, he wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead. He cups Eren’s face and peppers him with kisses, soft puckering noises filling the room.

Eren opens his eyes and giggles as he looks up at his boyfriend, he sighs contently “Your beard is growing back a bit” he says as he cups Levi’s cheek and touches his stubble. 

Levi nods and chuckles a bit, he rubs his cheek against Eren’s hand, leaning into the touch “Do you like it?” he asks, smirking a bit. 

Eren nods and leans forward “Yeah, I like it” he whispers. Levi smiles and leans forward, he kisses Eren gently and wraps his arm around his lover, resting his hand between his shoulder blades. Eren hums softly and returns the kiss, moving his lips against Levi’s. The older man tilts his head to deepen the kiss and pushes his tongue inside of Eren’s mouth, kissing him sloppily.

Eren wraps his arm around Levi’s neck and threads his fingers through his dark hair, tugging on it lightly. He gasps as Levi pushes him against the mattress, climbing on top of him as he pushes away the covers. 

Levi breaks the kiss and pants softly as he looks down at Eren, grinning. Eren blushes lightly and wraps his legs around Levi’s waist “So..” the younger man says “Rough morning sex?” he offers.

Levi chuckles and leans forward to kiss Eren’s neck, sucking lightly “Hell yeah” he whispers. Eren grins and runs his hands over Levi’s back as he sucks on his neck, making his tan skin. He nibbles on the skin and makes his way down, leaving love bites and hickeys along his path. Eren groans softly and shivers when he feels Levi’s fingers trail down his chest and touch his thighs, moving toward his entrance.

Eren lets out a choked out moan when Levi suddenly easily slips two fingers inside of him “You’re still loose from last night” the older man teases. 

Eren whines and bucks his hips, he looks up at Levi, his hair tousled and messy “Fuck me now Levi, I’m ready” he says lustily. Eren spreads his legs wider and looks up at Levi, panting softly as he lays back. Levi sits up on his knees and moves closer, he licks his lips and grips his lover’s thigh while he positions himself.

The couple let out a simultaneous moan as Levi pushes inside of him, the head easily pushing past Eren’s rim. Levi runs his hand over Eren’s chest as he pulls out and thrusts back in. Eren moans louder and throws his head back, he grips Levi’s hair and tugs lightly “F-fuck! Faster” he chokes out. 

Levi groans softly and grins wickedly down at Eren “You asked for it” he purrs as he pulls out until only the tip is inside before slamming back in hard, hitting Eren’s prostate.

The younger man cries out in pleasure, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. Levi sets a rough, hard pace and thrusts quickly, snapping his hips as he grunts and moans softly. Eren wraps his legs around Levi and pulls him forward, hooking his ankles around each other to keep him close. He grips Levi’s hair and reaches down to dig his fingers into his thigh. Eren pants heavily and lets out a loud moan every time Levi pounds back inside of him, hitting his sweet spot.

As Levi goes faster beads of sweat form on his forehead and drip down his brow, the bed frame creaks under them and the headboard thumps against the wall rhythmically. Eren’s whole body tenses up as he feels himself approach his climax, he tightens around Levi, making the older man moan louder. Levi grunts with each thrust, his hips slapping against Eren’s as he thrusts harder.

Eren looks up at him and blushes deeply “Ahh! L-Levi, I’m close” he whimpers “Please” his cock twitches and drips precum as Levi’s abdomen rubs against it every once in awhile. Levi nods a bit and slams into Eren, his thrusts getting erratic as he gets closer.

Eren arches his back, lifting himself up off of the bed, he lets out a scream of Levi’s name and cums over his chest. Levi lets out a choked moan as he feels Eren tighten around him, he gives a few more thrusts before releasing inside of Eren with a low moan. 

Levi rides out his orgasm, his movements slowly to a halt. He pants heavily and grins down at Eren, leaning down to kisses him gently. Eren smiles against his lips and opens his eyes, he groans as Levi pulls out. Levi sits back on his knees and grabs a few tissues from the nightstand, cleaning both of them up before collapsing on the mattress. 

He lays next to Eren and rolls over so he’s facing his boyfriend, he loosely wraps an arm around him and sighs contently. Eren glances up at Levi and smiles, still trying to catch his breath “That...was a nice way to wake up” he says. 

Levi laughs softly and nods “It sure was” he whispers as he leans forward to kiss Eren’s cheek sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I'll post chapter 5 next Friday (3/25)


	5. The Old Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji is a dork as usually and Eren finally meets the rest of the squad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the fifth and last chapter! It's been really nice getting your feedback :)
> 
> Here's the link to the art chapter 5 is based off of: http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/81781147983 and http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/92250750442

Levi hums softly as he cleans his mug in the sink, gently scrubbing the inside with a damp cloth. He holds his cell phone between his shoulder and cheek “So Eren, where do you want to go tonight?” he asks Eren, who’s on the other line.

“I don’t know babe, wherever you want to go” Eren replies. 

Levi snorts a bit and smiles, grabbing a paper towel to dry off his mug “Babe? Is this a new pet name or something?” he teases.

Eren laughs softly “No...I was just trying something out, do you like it?”

“Yeah, I think I could get use to that” Levi replies as he smirks. Hanji comes into the kitchen and grins wickedly when they see Levi talking on the phone in front of the sink. They quietly sneak up behind him and reach forward.

“Oh-!” Eren exclaims “Maybe we could go to that new-” his sentence is cut short as Hanji pulls his phone from between his shoulder and cheek, quickly putting it up to their ear. Levi gasps sharply and furrows his brow, looking back at Hanji.

“Eren! Is that you?” they exclaim into the phone.

“H-hanji?” Eren asks on the other line, confused. Levi growls and grabs the roll of paper towels off of the counter. 

“As expected! We really need to meet up soon, there’s so much to--” Hanji starts but gets cut off as Levi chucks the paper towel roll at them, it hits them in the middle of their forehead. Hanji grunts as their heads snaps backwards, they stumble a bit, giving Levi just enough time to snatch the phone out of his coworker’s hand.

Levi brings the phone back up to his ear “Tch. This office is full of nosy swine” he mutters. “I’ll call you back later” he says louder before hanging up.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A few days after that phone call Levi decides to bring Eren to his work to meet everyone. He comes over after his classes are over for the day and meets Levi at reception. The older man brings his boyfriend to the conference room where he’s gathered everyone. Eren looks up at the closed door and sighs shakily “Are they in there?” he asks.

Levi nods and reaches out, grabbing the door handle “Yes, you ready?” he asks.

Eren nods and takes a deep breath as he glances at Levi, the older man gripping the door handle before swinging it open. He holds the door open and watches Eren take a few steps and walk inside slowly. He gasps sharply when he looks inside the room. 

At the table Gunther and Eld are sitting next to each other while Oluo is at the head of the table, standing and leaning forward, his hands flat on the table. Petra, who’s sitting down on Oluo’s left looks back, she smiles up at Eren, her arms are wrapped around a small child with red hair in her lap. All five of them turn their heads toward Eren and Levi when they hear the door open.

Eren freezes up when he sees his friends from his past life, all the memories of them flashing before his eyes and feels his heart swell with emotion. He stares in shock for a moment before letting out a choked sound. He feels tears form in his eyes, the droplets rolling down his cheeks. Petre gets up immediately and hands the child to Oluo, who holds him in his arms, the child clinging to his shirt. She walks over to Eren and pulls him into a hug, leaning up to embrace him. Eren cries quietly and slumps forward, hugging her back “Hey Petra” he chokes out.

Petra grins and rubs his back soothingly “We missed you Eren” she whispers, everyone else having gotten up to join them. Eren looks up at the rest of them and grins, wiping his face. 

Eld reaches forward and ruffles Eren’s hair playfully “It’s good to see you again kiddo” he says. Levi watches from a distance as Eren and his old squad reconnect, Petra and Oluo’s child looking on curiously with wide eyes at this new person joining them. Levi crosses his arms and smiles softly, happy that they’re finally all together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed my fic and that I did justice to dreamxxdream's beautiful art (check out the links at the top of the chapter). If you want you can read my others fics too


	6. Quick Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin insists he drives Eren to the university and Eren is embarrassed and awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I didn't plan on adding another chapter to this fic but dreamxxdream posted another comic in their reincarnation AU and I really liked it so I thought I would add it. It's really short but I hope you like it!
> 
> Here's the link to the art chapter 6 is based off of: http://dreamxxdream.tumblr.com/post/137015231882

Levi and Eren make their way out of the building together; Eren stayed over the night before and he has an 8pm class so they left at the same time. Erwin, who’s leaning against his black mercedes, looks up at the two of them and smiles. He drives Levi to their work most days since they live in the same building.

“Eren! Do you need a ride to the university?” he asks as they approach him. Eren shakes his head and and lifts his hands up, signaling it’s not necessary.

“Ah, no. Thanks for the offer but I will take the bus from h-” he says but Levi cuts him off as he walks to the car.

“Hurry up and get in” he says as he walks past him. Eren smiles awkwardly and stays silent for a moment before he sighs in defeat. Erwin looks up at the boy as Levi gets in the passenger's seat.

“Don’t worry! It’s almost on our way!” he says before getting inside.

_It’s in the opposite direction..._ Eren thinks as he makes his way to the car. He gets in the back, behind Levi’s seat, and buckles his seatbelt.

Eren sits there awkwardly as Erwin pulls the car onto the street and drives to the campus. He fidgets with his fingers and looks at the window, a bit uncomfortable with the heavy silence. Erwin and Levi make small talk after a while but Eren doesn’t really pay attention to what they’re saying, it probably being about work.

As the shiny, and obviously expensive car, pulls up near the main quad students turn to look. They gape at the mercedes and look through the windows to try and make out who is inside. Eren blushes lightly and gets out of the car, he holds the door open and looks inside to look at Erwin.

“Thanks for the ride, Mr. Smith” he says. Erwin smiles and leans forward and bit to look at him.

“Anytime Eren. And didn’t I say it’s okay to drop the formalities? Just Erwin is good” he adds. 

Eren nods a bit and forces a smile “A-ah right, I forgot” he mutters although he knows he’s never going to address the older man by his first name. 

Levi scoffs a bit “Stop kissing his ass, Erwin. You’re scaring the kid” he says as Erwin chuckles at his comment. Levi looks up at Eren and smiles softly, the boy hesitates and leans forward a bit.

“Well then..” he says awkwardly, he notices Levi’s subtle look and a light blush dusts his face. Eren straightens up and clears his throat as he looks around quickly, fidgeting. He swallows thickly and hesitates for a moment before leaning down and presses his lips against Levi’s.

Levi hums softly and tilts his head up to kiss him. Although the kiss only lasts a second or two Eren is still blushing darkly when he pulls back “Have a good day at work!” he sputters before turning around and quickly leaving.

Levi watches as Eren speed walks away from the car and smiles “...not bad” he mutters. Erwin smiles softly and pulls the car into the street, he makes a U-turn and drives to their work which is in fact on the opposite side of town.

Eren sighs shakily and tries to suppress his blush as he heads to class. He looks up and sees Connie and Sasha grinning at him. Eren quickly realizes they say everything “Dude, I can’t believe the Commander and the Captain just brought you to uni in a shiny mercedes” Connie says as Sasha giggles.

Eren scowls and frowns “You sure have a way with the higher ups Eren!” Connie adds. 

Sasha laughs and covers her mouth “You mean his sugar daddies!” she bursts out. Eren gasps and clenches his face, his face just as red as before “Poor Commander didn’t get a kiss...” Sasha says as she pouts.

Eren growls and shakes his head “S-shut up!” he shouts at them before rushing past them, their laughter still heard behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and comment too if you want!


End file.
